conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Pacific Sunrise)
Above: '''Map of the world in the year 2035. The world of the Pacific Sunrise project exists as a combination of future history and alternate history. The primary point of divergence is centered on the 2008 economic crisis, which hit '''much harder ATL than it did in OTL. Jobs and the state of the global economy in general was hurt much more and recovery took much longer than it did OTL. 2007 *The American subprime mortgage crisis begins to grow into a global problem, starting to effect other markets and the economy of the United States at large. 2008 *The American subprime mortgage crisis has grown into a full blown international financial crisis. The US dollar loses significant amounts of value, sending ripples across the global economy, causing serious fluctuations ranging from credit problems to day-to-day issues like the price of food and fuel. *Most western economies experience serious negative GDP growth and serious widespread job loss due to the ongoing crisis. **Job loss creates a widespread atmosphere of discontent among civilians, with the forefront of the anger notably present in North America. *28 September sees the single most drastic drop in economic value across stock markets worldwide. 2009 *The Canadian province of Quebec, having a pre-existing atmosphere of separatism elects to hold a third referendum on Quebec's independence, citing frustration with the Canadian government's "inability to properly manage the economy in the wake of a global economic crisis" along with a desire to "assert Quebec's distinct francophone identity". **The referendum held is a sweeping victory for the "yes" side. *The economic crisis continues with widespread job loss being the most visible symptom of economic stagnation. 2010 *Independence movements begin to become more visible in the wake of Quebec's vote for independence. Notably in the southern United States, as well as California and Texas, and Alberta in Canada. *Quebec formally becomes an independent state without incident. *The economic crisis slows, with reduced rates of job loss noted. Net job loss continues. 2011 *Inspired by Quebec's bold move, Texas and Oklahoma hold a joint referendum for independence, citing reasons of wanting economic independence from the United States, while criticising the federal government's management of the crisis. **The Texas referendum has widespread support and the "yes" side wins by a wide margin. *In the United States, the first year of positive job growth since the economic crisis occurs, though it is not by a large number. *Policy decisions by the United States and Canadian governments contribute to public discontent. 2012 *The United States holds its 57th election, and by an extremely narrow margin, the incumbent Barack Obama is re-elected. **Regions where Obama was significantly unpopular in the election tended to be in the western United States, particularly in the Great Plains west of the Mississippi *The Canadian province of Alberta elects Brian Jean of the Wildrose Party as its new Premier. Promising to bring economic prosperity back to Alberta, even being actively open about the idea of holding a referendum if necessary. Major projects for this include investments in infrastructure and industry. **At the time of the election, Alberta was significantly discontent with the Canadian government's management of the crisis, and was the province most effected by it. *Texas, federating with Oklahoma formally becomes an independent state. *Seeing statehood as a potential "better option" when compared to independence, Northern California becomes the state of Jefferson within the United States. *Alaska and Hawaii hold their own independence referendums, both successful. *Economic growth becomes more widespread, but remains slow. 2013 *The Canadian province of British Columbia sees an emboldened BC Liberal Party put forth a much more economy and jobs-friendly platform, and like Alberta, even remaining open to the option of an independence referendum if elected. **Unlike the federal Liberal party, the BC Liberal Party tends to lean much more to the right. **With limited jobs growth since the economic crash in 2008, the BC Liberal Party wins the election. *Alberta's plans to build a critical pipeline between the town of Bruderheim near Edmonton and a port located in Kitimat, BC to allow easier exports of Alberta-produced petroleum products are blocked by a federal court. The Alberta government challenges the ruling but the appeals court upholds the widly upopular ruling. **In response, the Alberta Government holds a meeting with the new government of British Columbia and a pact is created between Alberta and British Columbia in opposition to the federal government. Similar to Texas and Oklahoma, Alberta and British Columbia hold a joint independence referendum, which wins by a landslide. *Only months after the Alberta-BC joint referendum, the US states of Washington, Oregon, Idaho, along with the new state of Jefferson hold their own joint independence referendum with a clause to propose merging immediately with Alberta and British Columbia to form a new west coast state. **The referendum is successful, but is unpopular in the state of Jefferson. *Alaska and Hawaii become independent states. *Across the newly independent states that are rapidly changing the map of North America, localised policies see notably faster economic growth. 2014 *Alberta and British Columbia become an independent state, the Pacific Federation. *Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and Jefferson become an independent state under a historical name, Oregon. *Oregon immediately begins talks with the Pacific Federation to form a single west coast state, which has become a popular proposal among the population of both countries. Talks last until the end of the year with a treaty to unite under the name "Cascadia" by the end of January 2015. *The Canadian province of Newfoundland & Labrador holds an independence referendum, citing identity and policy as primary issues. **The referendum and formal independence occur much quicker than other states, with Newfoundland becoming an independent state before the end of 2014. *The US State of California and the Mexican states of Baja California and Baja California Sur holds their own joint independence referendum, ending successfully. *Russia invades the Ukrainian territory of Crimea. 2015 *The Pacific Federation and Oregon merge to form Cascadia. **Shortly after formation, Cascadia issues a proposal to Alaska and the Yukon territory of Canada to hold referendums on joining Cascadia. ***Both Alaska and the Yukon hold referendums and given the popularity of the concept of a strong western state, both vote to join. Various regions from other neighbouring US states and Canadian provinces/territories vote locally to join Cascadia for various reasons. By the end of 2015, Cascadia is in posession of it's present-day borders. *California becomes an independent state. *Utah holds an independence referendum. It is successful. The referendum has a clause renaming Utah to Deseret, after the historical provisional US state. *Nevada holds two referendums, the first being an independence referendum. The referendum fails. The second referendum is to join California, which is successful. 2016 *Deseret becomes an independent state. The first elected government of Deseret openly expresses an expansionist rhetoric, stating that "Deseret is the sole destined ruler of the west." *New Brunswick and Nova Scotia hold a joint referendum to form the Maritime Federation. It is successful. *Nevada formally joins California, expanding its territory significantly. *New Mexico Holds an independence referendum. It is successful. 2017 *The Maritime Federation and New Mexico become independent states. *The busiest year for independence referendums in North America occurs: **The portions of Wyoming that are still part of the United States hold their independence referendum, which is successful. **Colorado holds its independence referendum, which is successful. **Nebraska, Kansas and portions of South Dakota vote to leave the United States as the Great Plains Federation. **Arizona and portions of the Mexican state of Sonora vote to unite as "Arizona" *China and Russia are noticably becoming global powers, seizing the diminishing influence of the United States to further their global agendas. 2018 *Mexico, which hasn't seen the level of balkanization that the United States and Canada have seen up to this point, sees its own internal conflict begin. While some regions have left on their own volition, the issues faced by the US and Canada were simply not as prevalent in Mexico. There were however, still issues within the Mexican government. Given the global geopolitical climate, the governing party of Mexico began to take measures to attempt to secure the unity of Mexico. The steps that were taken were viewed as authoritarian in nature by an entire faction of the Mexican parliament, along with a large portion of the population. The Mexico City incident occurred where Mexican Army units loyal to the government used lethal force against unarmed protestors. The incident lead to the taking up of arms by a portion of the Mexican Army, along with informal insurgents in northern Mexico, with a provisional state being set up. *Wyoming, Colorado, the Great Plains Federation and Arizona become independent states. *China begins to gain a reputation as the great power of the western Pacific ocean, gaining a worldwide reputation for harassing smaller states in the region, including states as far away as Australia and New Zealand. 2019 *Mexican rebels declare independence in North America's first civil war since the economic crisis over 10 years ago. The border exists north of Mexico City but is not stable due to the ongoing conflict. *Australia, New Zealand, Paupa New Guinea, New Caledonia, Fiji, Vanuatu and the Solomon Islands begin talks to federate. 2020 *A majority of the newly formed states in North America have joined the United Nations by the end of 2020. *The global economy is now consistently experiencing growth. *In apparent response to harassment by China, Australia, New Zealand, Paupa New Guinea, New Caledonia, Fiji, Vanuatu and the Solomon Islands federate into the Oceanian Commonwealth. 2021 *India asserts control over the Kashmir region, unopposed by China. *Liberia and Sierra Leone unite to form the Coastal African Republic. 2022 *Violence erupts in the US state of Louisiana following a rejection by the state government to hold a referendum on independence. The US releases the territory, but regional factions begin vying for control. The UN votes to establish a mandate over the territory and send in peacekeepers to restore order. 2023 *Deseret declares war on California, beginning a campaign of armed expansionism. Most of the former US state of Nevada as well as most of the Mojave Desert east of the Sierra Nevada is annexed by Deseret. **The move by Deseret is widely condemned, but little action is taken. *In what is described by many as a move to lull the world into trusting China, the region of Tibet is granted independence. Category:Pacific Sunrise